Feel Your Pain
by Chibimono Akuno
Summary: [InuKai] Even as they lean on each other for support... it still hurts.


title: **Feel Your Pain**

author: **Chibimono Akuno**

pairing: **InuKai**

rating: **PG13**

warnings: **Bittersweet angsty fluff. And the first InuKai fic I've ever finished.**

* * *

**Feel Your Pain**

_by Chibimono Akuno_

They were both breathing hard, staring at each other. They had pushed each other to the end of their endurance, and they both knew they could go no further.

One reached out a hand to the other, looking for balance as he swayed on his feet, seeking for an anchor as his body felt like it would give way. Shaking arms, trembling from strain, met the other body halfway, and pulled him close.

Together, they held each other up, body against body, as their breathing slowed to normal. To be pushed that hard was painful, and they both knew it. But they pushed each other, tried to out do the other, and only found themselves getting all the more stronger from it. Together, their muscles would burn and their joints would ache. Together they would stretch and cool down, then retreat to seperate beds, only to wake in the morning and know that they both felt the same physically.

And Kaidoh would blush against Inui's chest from this knowledge, from knowing that the muscles in his sempai's thighs would hurt like his would as he got up in the morning.

"We need to stop doing this, Sempai..." Kaidoh whispered against the fabric of Inui's shirt.

The taller boy turned his head to press his cheek against the damp bandana on Kaidoh's head. "You are right... But I think even you can admit it feels good."

The training or the holding of each other from exhaustion? Kaidoh turned all the more red, his hand fisting in tail end of Inui's untucked shirt.

"Sempai..."

"Tell me, Kaidoh... Tell me the truth..."

About what? Kaidoh furrowed his eyebrows, his eyes closed as he pressed his face against Inui's sweat-soaked shirt, not sure what his sempai was asking of him.

"What do you think of this, Kaidoh?"

Of the training? "It's painful," was all Kaidoh could voice. Which really would be the junior's same response if Inui had asked about the embrace between them, what was forming between them.

It was painful. Being so close but having nothing more. That all they had between them was tennis, training, Inui's search for data, and Kaidoh's own determined search to become the best he could be. They did this once a week now, this forcing of each other to the ends of their endurace. And afterwards, exhausted and drenched in sweat, they would lean on each other for support, for a few moments of rest and peacefulness before heading home for the night.

When the leaning became a full on embrace, Kaidoh could not remember. They sort of just eased into it over time. And though it made him flush as red as Kikumaru-sempai's hair, he would never trade it for the world.

"I hurt, too..." Inui whispered to the top of his kohai's head. "In my chest most of all. It's 82 worse than anything I've ever felt in my muscles or joints..."

Kaidoh found it odd for Inui to say something like that. Were they really pushing that hard, to hurt his sempai's lungs? Or maybe... his heart? Was his heart aching like Kaidoh's? They were still talking about training, were they not? Kaidoh felt his face heat horribly, but he still managed to turn his face up toward his sempai.

"Your chest, Sempai? Do you think you should see a doctor?" Kaidoh asked, feeling worried. He did not want anything to happen to his sempai, after all. He... he really... _liked_ his sempai...

"I'm afraid this is not a pain that any doctor could heal."

The frown on Inui's face could only be told by the slight dip at the corners of his lips, and Kaidoh saw this. Kaidoh learned to tell a lot of different expressions on Inui's face, learned to tell his moods past his opaque glasses. He was sad... sad, and not in pain. Well, not physical pain, as that was not something to make a person sad...

Kaidoh could feel his own face try to soften in response, to sympathize and give comfort in return, but he willed it not to happen. He had aways felt he could not let his sempai know how much he affected him, just for the fact that the weakness could always be used against him for any reason.

But in his exhaustion, it was so hard... and Kaidoh just knew... He just knew that his Inui could be trusted with anything... With anything...

"We should stop, Inui-sempai... I..." Kaidoh sighed. "I don't want you to hurt. Esp... especially because of me..."

Inui's hand reached up behind Kaidoh to pull his bandana from his head, tilting his head back just enough...

Lips were on Kaidoh's, slightly chapped but warm and gentle, and Kaidoh knew Inui's pain. Because he felt it in his own chest now. It ached and thudded with his heart as the kiss deepened when Kaidoh closed his eyes, opened his mouth, and accepted his sempai.

"I can't stop, Kaidoh..." Inui whispered against the junior's lips. And Kaidoh did not want him to. Even though it hurt, it felt so good.

A little while later, they retreated to seperate beds, and as Kaidoh dressed for bed, he smiled, knowing that when he woke in the morning, they would both feel the same physically. And emotionally.

* * *

_owari_


End file.
